Ton parfum dans le vent
by PlumedeSorbier
Summary: Suite de Laisser couler les larmes. Hermione est partie courir du côté Moldu quand elle reconnait une odeur de menthe que seule une personne particulière porte. Beaucoup de rage remontent à la surface mais la surprise peut-elle atténuer la haine qu'elle a pour le sorcier?


**Me revoilà avec une petite suite de Laisser couler les larmes, pas obliger de lire la première histoire pour comprendre. J'espère que cela vous plaira! **

**Disclaimer à la chère JKRowling **

**PlumedeSorbier**

**Ton parfum dans le vent **

Hermione avait décidée de se mettre à courir chaque matin depuis le début de l'année, c'était ainsi et point barre. Ce matin, malgré un froid polaire, elle avait enfilé ses chaussures de sport et s'était attaché les cheveux en une haute queue-de-cheval. La jeune sorcière avait une heure à tuer avant de se préparer pour le travail.

La jeune femme sortit de chez elle, elle traversa la ruelle pour se rendre au Chaudron Baveur afin de se rendre du côté moldu. Elle n'allait tout de même pas courir dans les rues sorcières, cela ferait scandale! Hermione ferma les yeux un moment et se mit à trottiner dans les rues presque déserte. La jeune femme aimait retrouver les décors de son enfance loin des sorts et des morts qu'elle avait du traverser à moins de dix-huit ans.

Hermione se rendit vers le parc proche de son ancienne maison. Derrière les grands arbres, on pouvait voir la petite maison qu'elle avait quittée il y a des années. Elle devait être habitée désormais vu les fenêtres ouvertes et une voiture parquée devant le garage. Un brin nostalgique, la jeune Gryffondor reprit sa course. Le parc était grand et presque désert, parfait pour se détendre.

Au bout de dix minutes, une main sur le ventre pour récupérer un peu, la jeune femme s'installa sur un banc. Le ciel prenait une teinte bleue claire au-dessus de sa tête, des oiseaux passèrent vers elle. Hermione inspira, expira. Un souffle de vent frais l'enveloppa brusquement, une odeur de menthe lui chatouilla le bout du nez. Hermione sursauta en la sentant. La seule personne qui sentait autant la menthe, cette personne avait décidée de la quitter et cela l'avait brisée. Dernièrement, en plus, la jeune sorcière brune l'avait vu avec Astoria Greengrass, les deux semblaient plus que de simples amis. Il l'avait vu, Hermione avait rougi et avait feint de chercher quelque chose dans son sac en attendant que le couple parte. Cela remontait il y a deux semaines.

Hermione se leva du banc, allait se remettre à courir pour rentrer en direction du Chaudron Baveur quand une main se posa sur son épaule. Une pression suffisante sur elle pour qu'elle sache qui c'était. Elle se raidit d'un seul coup, Hermione se tourna doucement pour tomber sur un Drago Malfoy, vêtu d'une veste chaude et d'un sourire timide qu'elle ne lui reconnaissait pas.

\- Malfoy? Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici? Chez les moldus, que dirait-ton cher père ? Je peux savoir si tu me suis ou quoi ? s'emporta la brunette.

Elle s'éloigna d'un pas du blond, fronçant les sourcils.

\- Bonjour Granger, heureux de te voir aussi. Toujours aussi polie à ce que je vois. Et oui, je t'ai suivie, lui expliqua le sorcier.

\- Vraiment? Tu t'attendais à ce que je te saute dans les bras depuis la dernière fois ? Avant que je finisse par quitter ce parc, tu ferais bien de ne plus me suivre avant que je te traîne pour harcèlement.

\- Tu sais quoi, Hermione?

La jeune sorcière s'étonna du ton que prit Drago en l'appelant par son prénom.

\- J'ai parlé à tes amis, j'ai beaucoup parlé avec eux en fait. Les quatre, Potter, Weasley fille et garçon et Luna.

\- Je peux savoir de quoi tu parles, Malfoy ? s'étrangla la jeune femme en observant les traits détendus du sorcier.

\- Depuis que je suis de retour ici, en Angleterre, j'ai regretté beaucoup de mes choix et je suis allé les voir pour...

\- Non ! Tu leur as parlé de ce qui s'est passé entre nous deux? Tu n'avais pas le droit, ils doivent me haïr maintenant? s'énerva Hermione en fonçant sur le sorcier en le pointant du doigt. Pourquoi ! Tu te prends tellement pour le meilleur que tu as cru bon de mettre ton grain de sel.

\- Je leur en ai parlé il y a environ deux semaines, coupa Drago d'un ton sérieux qui fit blanchir la pauvre sorcière.

Deux semaines. Deux semaines, autant dire la fois où ils se sont vus proche du Chaudron Baveur. Deux semaines que ses amis savaient qu'elle avait eu une relation secrète avec leur ancien ennemi et personne ne lui avait dit quoi que ce soit. Elle se sentait trahie par ses amis mais la blessure était de nouveau causée par le serpent.

\- Tu te fous de moi ? Pourquoi tu as fait ça? C'est en me revoyant toute seule sur le Chemin de Traverse que tu t'es rendu compte de ton attitude puérile d'il y a longtemps ? questionna froidement la brune en croisant les bras.

\- Non, j'avais parlé à Potter en premier lors de notre retour du MACUSA. Il a voulu que j'en parle aussi aux autres, ce qui n'était pas vraiment mon idée à la base.

\- Pauvre chou! Tu t'es retrouvé coincé et sans échappatoire, bonjour la vraie vie, Malfoy!

\- Je leur ai dit tout ce que tu sais mais aussi que j'ai pas vu le fond des manigances de ma mère pour me marier avec Astoria. Mon père est mourant comme tu le sais, il aura plus bientôt d'importance pour moi, ma mère ne peut pas me forcer à épouser quelqu'un.

\- Un Malfoy célibataire? Je crois que cela s'est jamais vu, fit Hermione.

\- Hermione, l'autre jour quand tu m'as vu avec Astoria, j'avais prévu un plan avec Potter, oui tu rêves pas!

La sorcière frémit entièrement, Harry ne l'aurait pas trahi comme ça non ? Il n'aurait jamais été à s'allier avec un serpent.

\- Il m'avait parlé de ces soirées du vendredi et du fait que tu étais souvent la dernière à arriver au Chaudron Baveur, il m'a dit quel chemin tu prenais et...

\- Alors t'es venu avec Astoria? Pour me montrer ton joyeux petit bonheur ? s'écria Hermione, les poings serrés.

\- Non, je voulais voir la réaction que tu aurais afin de voir si Potter avait raison sur toi.

Qu'est-ce que Harry lui avait dit sérieusement ?

\- Je peux savoir de quoi tu parles ?

\- Il croit que tu m'aimes encore, et je le crois aussi.

\- Toujours aussi têtu, imbu de toi même! siffla Hermione, en colère.

\- Astoria et moi avons conclu un pacte, on ne se mariait pas ensemble parce que aucun de nous deux le voulaient vraiment mais on doit attendre la mort de mon père qui ne va pas tarder pour cesser nos fiançailles. Je lui ai parlé de toi et elle a accepté d'intégrer le plan de Potter. Donc mon joyeux bonheur, il ne peut l'être qu'avec toi, tu comprends ?

Hermione aurait pu tomber sur les fesses sous le choc de tout ce plan bizarre mais elle pointa son ancien amant du doigt:

\- Tu crois que ton manège va fonctionner? Tu crois que je vais accepter sans broncher de me remettre avec toi et de me faire passer pour quoi ta maîtresse en attendant que ton psychopathe de père ne meure ?

Drago ne broncha pas, il méritait tout ce que la jeune femme allait lui dire.

\- Je ne suis pas une putain,j'ai eu le coeur brisé et je refuse que tu me le reprennes pour le jeter une autre fois. Harry n'aurait jamais fait, je le comprends pas.

\- Tu me crois pas? C'est lui qui m'a dit que tu venais courir ici pourtant...

Hermione allait devoir avoir une grande conversation avec ses amis, elle fixa fermement le visage blond et patient de Drago.

\- Autre chose à savoir ?

\- Oui, accepte un rendez-vous avec moi et après tu choisiras si tu m'oublies ou tu me laisses une autre et dernière chance !

C'était presque sur un ton suppliant. Hermione se mordit les lèvres, son frère de coeur le connaissait trop bien et elle devait mettre de côté sa fierté à son tour, Drago l'avait mis très loin pour parler à ses amis et venir du côté Moldu pour lui parler. Elle sortit sa baguette avec attention et se déplaça vers un arbre alors qu'elle fixait toujours le sorcier.

\- Tu me verras au Ministère de toute manière, une minute de retard et tu brûleras en enfer!

Ce fut les derniers mots de la jeune femme avant qu'elle ne transplane laissant derrière elle un jeune Drago souriant.

**Voilà pour cette histoire. Des avis ? **

**PlumedeSorbier**


End file.
